


Reaching Retribution

by flickawhip



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 11:34:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12035022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Judy and Allison bond.AU Fic.RP Fic.





	Reaching Retribution

Allison Williams had smiled to see Judy settled at the bar, she had snuck up behind Judy, moving to slip both arms around the girl's waist, her lips brushing her ear. 

"Good evening gorgeous."

Judy looked around and smiled shyly.

"Hi Alison..."

She said softly. 

"Still shy then?"

Judy smiled and nodded softly. 

"Then come home with me Sweetness?"

Judy blushed deeply but smiled and nodded.

"O... Okay."

She said softly. Alison smiled and lead the girl from the bar to her rooms, smiling as she let them both in. 

"Come to bed, little one?"

Judy mewed and nodded. Allison smiled, shutting the door and leading the girl to the bed. 

"Go and lie down sweetie."

Judy smiled and did as she was told. Allison smiled and moved to kneel over her, kissing her softly. Judy purred softly up at Alison. 

"Okay, little one?"

Judy mewed softly.

"Yes thank you."

"Think you can handle a little more?"

"Yes."

Judy mewed. Allison smiled, moving to gently undress her before cupping and caressing her breasts. Judy stiffened and mewed. 

"Okay gorgeous girl?"

Judy nodded, unable to speak due to the pleasure. 

"More?"

"Y... Yes... P... Please."

Allison smiled and drew a lazy hand south over Judy's body. Judy shivered. 

"Okay?"

Judy nodded unable to speak. 

"More?"

"P... P... Please!"

Judy managed to gasp. Allison smiled and soon began to tease her clit. Judy soon began purring.

"Okay beautiful girl?"

Judy nodded frantically, her voice lost to pleasure. Allison smiled and slowly began to ease her fingers inwards. Judy mewled. 

"Okay?"

Judy nodded. Allison smiled, soon setting a slow but steady pace. Judy kept mewing. Allison slowly upped her pace. Judy pressed up into Allison. Allison upped her pace again. Judy soon cried out and came.


End file.
